I will always find you
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Et si, suite a tout ce qu'il s'est passer a Neverland, Regina avait eu envie de retrouver l'homme au tatouage en forme de lion? Et si elle allait, elle aussi, avoir sa fin heureuse? (Mauvais résumé, je suis d'accord, mais pas trop douée pour ça, alors.. )
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici ma première fiction, se situe après le 03x09 sans l'échange de corps Henry/Pan, risques de spoiler ! ^^ soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, je débute ! ^^**_

_**I will always find you.**_

Il était une fois, une méchante reine qui lança une brillante malédiction qui lui donna tout ce qu'elle voulait, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle désespéra quand elle comprit que la vengeance n'était pas assez, elle était seule. Depuis toutes ses années, toutes ses mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faite, elle avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour elle, d'abord son grand amour, puis sa mère, et pour cause de vengeance, son père. Plus rien ne la retenait a son humanité, plus rien ne l'empêcher de sombrer dans la magie noire, sans échappatoire. Même après avoir lancer sa malédiction, elle était toujours aussi seule. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de l'amour. Une petite fée du nom de Tinkerbell l'avait pourtant prévenue dès années auparavant, mais la peur de perdre cette colère qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était l'avait empêcher de trouver l'amour, de trouver sa fin heureuse. Dans ce nouveau monde, plus seule que jamais, elle avait adopter un petit garçon qu'elle appela Henry. Il était son monde, si bien qu'elle s'autorisa a l'aimer et a oublier ses peurs pour lui. Près de 13ans après et de multiples péripéties c'est dans le pays imaginaire qu'elle s'était rendue pour sauver le petit garçon qui l'empêchait de sombrer a nouveau dans la magie noire et de redevenir la reine sans cœur qu'elle était devenue. Quand elle arriva sur l'île, elle retrouva malgré elle Tinkerbell qui avait perdu ses ailes a cause d'elle, a cause des risques qu'elle avait prit pour elle. En retournant a StoryBrook, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de repenser a cet homme. Cet homme qui était, selon la fée, son âme-soeur, un homme qui la rendrait heureuse... L'ancienne Regina, ou plutôt, l'EvilQueen aurait sûrement ris a l'évocation de ce dernier, mais celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui voulait prouver a Henry qu'elle était capable de changer, capable d'être quelqu'un de bien, pour lui. Elle se mit alors, oh, un seul instant, a imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle ne s'était pas enfuie ce soir là, si elle était entrée dans ce bar et avait fait la connaissance de celui qui la sauverait des ténèbres...

Elle n'aurait sûrement pas lancer la malédiction qui lui avait apporter son fils, elle n'aurait sûrement plus cette colère qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle serait même peut-être heureuse ? C'était sûrement stupide, après tout elle était une méchante et les méchants n'ont pas le droit aux fins heureuses... Mais malgré tout, quelque chose, peut-être sa curiosité, la poussait désirer cette « Happy ending » dont tout le monde avait tellement envie. Elle ne voulait plus être l'EvilQueen qui régnait peut-être en maître sur tout un royaume, ou plus tard sur toute une ville, mais elle voulait simplement être Regina, celle qu'elle avait été étant plus jeune, cette jeune fille heureuse qui avait sauver la vie de Snow, qui était amoureuse d'un jeune palefrenier qui la comblait et qu'elle comptait bien épouser... Elle voulait être ce héro que Henry espérait, être une bonne mère pour lui... Sa décision était prise.

C'était très certainement insensé, mais elle y croyait. Elle allait retrouver l'homme au tatouage de lion. Elle ne savait pas encore ou, ni comment, mais elle était prête a abandonner toute sa colère pour être heureuse et si il pouvait l'aider, elle devait le retrouver. A son retour après avoir dignement fêter le retour sain et sauf du petit Henry, elle était retournée chez elle.

Seule dans la profondeur de ses draps, elle tenta de trouver un moyen pour retrouver son grand amour. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pensait pas a Daniel lorsque ces mots lui vinrent en tête, mais plutôt a cet inconnu... Ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers Tinkerbell. Elle avait réussis a lui pardonner son erreur, elle accepterait sûrement de l'aider. Elle s'endormit alors, souriante pour la première fois depuis longtemps en pensant que elle aussi, finirait par trouver l'amour.

A son réveil, Regina était de bonne humeur. Elle se leva, enfila l'une de ses remarquables robes noir et classe qu'elle possédait grâce a la malédiction, coiffa ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. Après avoir bu un café, breuvage qui lui était sacré, elle attrapa son manteau et ses clefs puis sortis et prit sa voiture pour se rendre a l'hôtel ou dormais Tinkerbell depuis leur retour de Neverland. Arrivée, elle monta rapidement l'escalier et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre de la fée. Était-elle vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle savait bien qu'une fois qu'elle aurait demander de l'aide, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, elle allait devoir accepter d'être heureuse et de laisser partir la colère qui l'habitait depuis tant d'année maintenant... Finalement sûre de son choix, elle inspira un grand coup et frappa trois fois a la porte qui s'ouvrit après seulement quelques secondes sur le visage d'une Tinkerbell surprise de voir l'ancienne EvilQueen a sa porte.

Regina ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton méfiant

J'ai besoin de toi, Tink. Répondit simplement la brune.

Voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de la jeune femme, la fée l'invita a l'intérieur d'un geste, Regina entra et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la petite fée, gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a lui demander, elle planta son regard sur le sol.

Je... Tu sais, quand nous étions dans la forêt enchantée... ? _Dit-elle, toujours en fixant le sol_

Oui, bien sur que je me souviens... _Dit-elle avant de lâcher un petit rire jaune_

Et bien j'ai... j'ai besoin que tu m'aide a... a... retrouver cet homme au tatouage de lion...

Pour que tu t'enfuis a nouveau au moment de le rencontrer ? Non merci.

Non, je ne m'enfuirais pas, je te le promet... Je... Je veux être une meilleure personne, pour Henry... Je... je veux être heureuse a nouveau... _Dit-elle en regardant cette fois-ci Tinkerbell dans les yeux_

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Je crois, oui... _Murmura-t-elle avant de sourire_

Alors je vais t'aider, mais si tu t'enfuis je...

Je ne m'enfuirai pas... Je n'ai plus peur, je veux redevenir une bonne personne...

_coupa la brune_

Bien... _Sourit alors Tinkerbell en retour _

Les deux femmes passèrent une bonne heure a discuter et a chercher un moyen de retrouver le bel inconnu de Regina, la poussière de fée étant inutile étant donner que Tinkerbell n'était plus réellement une fée a cause des erreurs de Regina, elles devaient trouver un autre moyen, ce qui allait s'avérer plus dur que prévu.

C'est souriante et confiante que le maire de StoryBrook quitta la chambre de son alliée et se rendit a son bureau afin de retrouver ses marques et de reprendre le travail.

En entrant, elle inspira un grand coups puis retira sa veste qu'elle tint a la main avant de le poser doucement sur la chaise derrière son bureau puis d'ouvrir les volets et rideaux en grand, après plusieurs jours de renfermement il était grand temps d'aéré cette pièce ! Une fois cela fait, elle s'installa dans sa chaise et se plongea dans le travail et ne fit plus attention au temps qui défilait.

Une fois le soir venu, elle releva la tête des nombreux dossiers sur lesquels elle était concentrée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et constata que la nuit commençait doucement a tomber. Épuisée, elle décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de rentrer dans sa grande maison vide. Elle se leva, ferma tout les dossiers et posa sur le côté ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminée, tranquillement elle attrapa sa veste, quand la porte s'ouvrit de façon éclaire.

Regina ! Il faut que je te parle ! _Dit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant bien_

Que se passe-t-il Tink ? _Dit-elle s'arrêtant pour observer son amie_

C'est la poussière de fée, elle... elle a briller ! _S'exclama-t-elle_

Pardon ?! _S'écria Regina, qui affichait une tête de parfaite surprise_, tu... tu as réussis ? Tu l'as fait marcher ?

Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est moi... mais... le résultat est là ! _Murmura Tink_, On va retrouver l'homme au tatouage en forme de lion !

A ces mots, Regina eu les larmes aux yeux, sa chance d'avoir sa fin heureuse ne faisait qu'augmenter, elle allait retrouver son second grand amour, et même si le monde entier était contre elle, elle s'en fichait complètement, sa décision était prise, elle allait le retrouver.

D'un commun accord avec son amie, elle enfila sa veste et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers son caveaux afin d'y trouver un peu de magie, pour donner plus de force a Tink afin de lancer le sort. Sur le chemin, l'ancienne reine ne pu contrôler le sourire qui ornait son visage, pour le plaisirs de la fée qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même lors de leur première rencontre.

Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient une nouvelle fois a lancer le sort qui avait permis a Tink de trouver l'inconnu une première fois, elles constatèrent que la poussière de fée ne brillait plus, elle ressemblait a présent a de la simple poussière comme on pouvait en trouver sur les meubles par exemple... La raison était simple, la fée ne croyait plus. Oh, elle croyait toujours en Regina, ce n'était pas le problème, c'était en elle-même qu'elle ne croyait plus. Dépitée, la brune voyait tout ses rêves de happy ending s'envoler au loin. Elle s'approcha alors de la fée lui prit les mains en la fixant dans les yeux et lui dit :

Tink... La dernière fois que je t'ai vue dans la forêt enchantée, je t'ai dit une chose... Je t'ai dit que tu étais une terrible fée... et... pour être honnête, j'étais tellement effrayée que je disais n'importe quoi... Tu es une excellente fée et je suis sûre que tu a la capacité de faire fonctionner ce sort...

Regina je... non je ne crois pas...

Et moi je crois en toi ! Tu es ma seule chance de trouver l'amour, de me racheter, de peut-être oublier l'EvilQueen que j'étais...

Tu ne devrais pas croire en moi... je suis une terrible fée, tu avais raison... Blue avait raison elle aussi...

TINK ! Je suis sure que tu peux y arriver, j'ai besoin de toi... C'est... C'est pas facile pour moi de dire ça, et tu le sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le retrouver.

A ces mots, la petite fée retrouva un bout de son sourire, elle avait toujours été persuader que Regina finirait par vouloir retrouver le bonheur et l'entendre prononcer ces mots été une jolie victoire a ses yeux, elle était sûre que la jolie brune allait finir par retrouver l'homme au tatouage, parce-qu'elle le méritait et que... une seconde... elle... elle croyait ! Elle croyait pouvoir unir Regina et son âme-soeur, elle en était capable, il le fallait, pour son amie !

La poussière de fée se mit alors a briller, briller de mille feux et alors que Tinkerbell s'apprêtait a lancer a nouveau le sort qui les mènerait a l'inconnu qui rendrait heureuse l'EvilQueen, un éclair lumineux jailli du sol puis laissa place a un grand cercle lumineux vert. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient très exactement de quoi il s'agissait, c'était un portail, ouvert par un haricot magique ! Surprise d'en voir un s'ouvrir a quelques mètres, elle s'avancèrent doucement vers le halo de lumière, méfiante en attendant de voir qui allait apparaître.

Après quelque seconde, une jeune fille métisse aux cheveux courts arriva, projetée par le portail et aussitôt posée sur le sol, se redressa, prête a riposter en cas d'attaque. A peine eut-elle distinguée la personne en face d'elle que Regina se figea et remet rapidement le masque qu'elle portait depuis toutes ses années, elle savait parfaitement que la visite de cette jeune fille n'allait pas être une partie de plaisirs pour elle après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Tiens, bonjour Regina ! _Dit la jeune femme affichant un sourire carnassier dans la direction de la reine._

Bonjour... Raiponce.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY ! ^^ me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les petites review qui font plaisirs ^^ & merci a ma lectrice beta pour les conseils et la correction ^^**_

_**Chapitre II**_

Je t'ai manqué peut-être ? Sourit la brune montrant toutes ses dents

Pas vraiment ! Répondit Regina de ce ton ironique qu'elle employait souvent du temps ou elle était l'EvilQueen

Dommage, en tout cas je suis ravie, je pensais me lancer dans une quête héroïque pour te retrouver une fois dans ce monde, mais je vois que ce n'est pas la peine ! Ria Raiponce s'approchant légèrement de la reine déchue, son sourire défigurant toujours son visage.

Malheureusement pour toi. Répondit Regina lui rendant son sourire en levant un sourcil pour accentuer son ton ironique

Ou plutôt... pour toi. Répondit la jeune fille délaissant maintenant le sourire pour un ton grave qui indiquer une colère sans nom

Ce n'est pas parce-que nous ne sommes plus dans la forêt enchantée que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, tu aurais dû t'en douter. Ria cette fois la sorcière

Une fois ces mots prononcés, Regina fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa main et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer, elle la lança sur un arbre juste à côté d'elle.

waw, oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Calmons nous tu veux ? Fit mine de capituler Raiponce.

Tu es venue ici pour me faire payer, alors je ne pense pas me calmer. Répliqua Regina de son ton sévère et stricte

Eh bien... Je suppose que tu as raison. Dit alors la jeune Raiponce sortant de son sac la poêle qui, il y a très longtemps, lui avait permis de discuter pour la première fois avec son grand amour.

Non... Sérieusement ? Tu espères me battre avec une poêle ? Questionna Regina ne pouvant retenir un rire moqueur

Oh toi non, mais ton amie en revanche... A ces mots, Raiponce fit quelques pas vers la fée

Hey ! Intervint alors Tink qui était restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme

Tu ne la toucheras pas. Clama Regina se mettant devant son amie pour la protéger.

Oh voyez vous cela, l'EvilQueen protège quelqu'un. Se moqua son adversaire

J'ai besoin d'elle ! S'écria alors la reine déchue.

Et comment tu l'exploites ? Répondit alors Raiponce se tournant vers elle, se posant véritablement la question.

Je ne l'exploite pas ! J'ai besoin d'elle pour... pour retrouver quelqu'un. Répondit alors Regina

Sur ça je te crois... et qui comptes-tu faire souffrir ? Fit-elle levant un sourcil sur son visage marquer d'une moue moqueuse

Je ne le ferais pas souffrir! Et ce n'est pas ton problème. Répondit celle qui était a présent en face d'elle

Après ce que tu m'as fait j'ai bien le droit de savoir non ? Cria maintenant la princesse en colère

Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, tu n'as rien a faire ici. Répondit posément Regina pour calmer les esprits.

Détrompe-toi, j'ai une vengeance a obtenir. Expliqua Raiponce affichant désormais a nouveau son sourire carnassier

Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'ai a faire. Ironisa la reine déchue

Ça, c'est ce que nous verrons. Tu as ruinée ma vie, et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir sans blessure ? S'énerva son ennemie

Tu es une princesse Raiponce, pas une guerrière ! S'amusa Regina

Une princesse au cœur et au bonheur brisés par ta faute, tu sais ce que ça fait j'imagine ? Ha, oui tu le sais parfaitement, c'est pour ça que je vois maintenant des larmes dans tes yeux, oh, quelle tristesse, l'EvilQueen va se mettre a pleurer ? Réellement ? Si j'avais un jour penser voir ça. Bon quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois payer. Se moqua-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Raiponce je... Je ne me mesurerais pas a plus fort que moi si j'étais toi. Menaça la sorcière

Tu peux parler autant que tu le veux, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, j'y donnerais ma vie s'il le faut, mais je te détruirais Regina, et ainsi, j'obtiendrais ma vengeance. Répondit son adversaire toujours menaçante

Ce que tu ignores ma chère, c'est que je ne tiens a rien, je n'ai rien a perdre contrairement a toi. Mentit Regina pour se protéger.

Pour l'instant ! Murmura la princesse, mais tu as une faiblesse et je peux t'assurer que je trouverais laquelle.

Puis, Raiponce s'en alla en s'enfonçant dans la forêt qui bordait la petite ville de StoryBrook, laissant place a son instinct de mère Regina s'apprêtait a se lancer a sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de trouver Henry qui était sa seule faiblesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'homme au tatouage de lion. Alors qu'elle s'élançait a la poursuite de la princesse qui voulait la brisée, Tinkerbell la retint.

Non NON lâche moi, elle va s'en prendre a Henry, il faut que je l'en empêche, il faut que je protège mon fils ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se débattait toujours

Regina elle ne trouveras pas ton fils, elle n'en aura pas le temps, vient ! Expliqua la blonde avant de l'attirer vers son caveau

Intriguée par les propos de son amie, la reine déchue la suivit dans son caveau au sein duquel la magie les protégeraient (d'ailleurs, la mairesse se promit d'y emmener Henry bientôt pour le protéger de Raiponce.). Tinkerbell lança alors le sort afin de retrouver une fois encore le grand amour de son amie, mais seule un tourbillon de flux magique vert s'agita autour des deux jeunes femmes pendants quelques minutes puis disparu laissant place a un regard surprit de la brune.

Que se passe-t-il ?

L'homme... il... n'est pas dans ce monde Regina... murmura son amie

Il manquait plus que ça, et où est-il ? Soupira Regina

Je n'en ai... aucune idée. Expliqua la fée

Je t'en supplie,dit moi que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de lui ! Suppliait presque l'ancienne mairesse de StoryBrook

… Je crois que si. S'indigna Tinkerbell joignant ses deux mains montrant ainsi un signe de stress

Oh non... non. Refusa celle qui jusque là, avait montrer sa motivation pour retrouver sa seconde chance.

C'est ta seule chance de le retrouver. Murmura son alliée

Mais a quel prix ? Questionna la brune.

J'en sais rien... Dit la petite blonde en baissant les yeux, fixant ses chaussures devenues subitement la chose la plus magnifique et intéressante au monde

Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, surtout pour quelque chose comme ça. Hésita Regina

Il a changé. Expliqua Tink souriant pour tenter de convaincre son amie

Parce-qu'il a Belle et son fils ? Ne te trompe pas, il reste ce qu'il est. Râla la brune

Tu as changer depuis votre arrivée a StoryBrook, pourquoi pas lui ? Tenta la petite fée pour le défendre

Parce-qu'il est le ténébreux. Dit posément Regina

Ne sachant que trop quoi faire, la brune sortie de son caveau suivie de son amie sachant parfaitement ou elle devait se rendre pour trouver un moyen d'avoir sa Happy Ending, a la boutique de Mr. Gold, Rumpelstilskin.

Sur le chemin, beaucoup de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, d'abprd, elle pensait a son fils, qu'elle devait protégé de l'arrivée de cette princesse dont elle avait ruiner le bonheur, puis elle pensa a cet homme au tatouage en forme de lion, qui était-il ? L'avait-elle déjà rencontrer sans le savoir ? Dans quel monde pouvait-il être ? Elle irait a beaucoup d'endroit le chercher, presque partout a vrai dire, sauf a Neverland.

Arrivée devant la boutique du seul être aussi puissant qu'elle, elle inspira un grand coups puis ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée faisant retentir la petite clochette annonçant la présence de visiteurs. Impatiente, elle appela celui qu'elle voulait voir et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le voir sortir de son arrière boutique et se présenter devant elle.

Que puis-je faire pour toi Majesté ? Dit-il sans attendre affichant son sourire mystérieusement agaçant pour la brune

J'ai besoin de ton aide pour... retrouver quelqu'un.

Et qui donc aimerais-tu retrouver ?

Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

Bien. As-tu un objet lui appartenant ?

Non.

Cette personne est-elle dans notre monde ?

Non.

Alors utilise ça, c'est un sort qui te permettra de retrouver cette personne.

Quel est le prix ?

Pardon ?

Quand on utilise la magie il y a toujours un prix, quel est-il cette fois ?

Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ma chère.

Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'ai pas ma réponse.

Très bien, reste là si ça te chante.

C'est a ce moment bien choisis que Belle, la petite amie et future femme de Rumpel fit son apparition dans la pièce afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Pourtant je crois que ça ne te plaira pas que je la tue ? Répliqua alors Regina sur un ton aussi ironique que possible

C'est alors que d'un geste de la main, elle plaqua Belle contre le mur de la boutique et commença doucement a l'étrangler.

Laisse là, c'est bon je vais te dire. Railla Rumpel

Bien, tu vois quand tu veux ? Bon je t'écoute.

Le prix... C'est...

Quelques minutes après, on vit une Regina émue qui sortait de la boutique de son ennemie. Le prix a payer en lui-même n'était pas très important, mais comment allait-elle le retrouver dans ces conditions ? Sans vraiment réfléchir elle se dirigea vers Granny où elle devait retrouver son alliée, Tinkerbell. Une fois dans le restaurant, elle se posa directement en face de la fée la regardant dans les yeux

Je suis allée le voir.

Alors ? demanda aussitôt la blonde

Il m'a donner un sort qui nous aidera...

Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on attends ?! Se réjouit automatiquement la fée

Il faut d'abord que je protège Henry... et...

Attends, le prix a payer, il y a toujours un prix a payer, quel est le prix a payer ?

…

Regina ?!

Quand on aura jeter le sort, qu'on passera la porte pour se rendre dans le monde ou il est... On oubliera ce qu'on est venu chercher.

Mais... si on ne sait plus ce qu'on cherche...

On ne pourra pas le trouver, à moins que ce soit lui qui nous trouve, et comme il n'est pas au courant...

il ne nous trouveras pas... C'est pas possible...

Est-ce qu'il existe un autre moyen de trouver une personne dans un autre monde ?

Pas que je sache...


End file.
